Nightmares & Dreams
by Elizabeth Bathory
Summary: the third part in my trilogy - Midnight at the Moulin Rouge - A dark cloud has swept over the Moulin Rouge and help is needed from two people that called the Moulin Rouge the center of their lives. - *COMPLETE*
1. 1905

DISCLAIMER:  All unrecognized characters are original.  The characters from _Moulin Rouge_ belong to Baz Luhrmann and 20th Century Fox.  

AUTHOR'S NOTES:  I would like to thank LazarusBlackblade with his help with this piece.  I would also recommend you read the first two parts of this series to get the full experience, Il Rinascimento del Moulin Rouge & Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves.  Remember all these characters are fictional, times of when the basis for these characters lived may be changed in this piece.  This is not meant to be biographical to any real people in any way.

Nightmares & Dreams  Chapter 1 

****

            In the summer of 1905, a steamer ship sailed from France to New York.  It was a dream for many on the ship, a new life in America.  One passenger though was not as hopeful.  Harold Zidler stood on the second-class deck as a man who has lost everything.  The only reason why he stood on this deck was to save his life.

            The Moulin Rouge was gone, having been lost to three underworld blackmailers.  For three years now, Slick, All Ears, and Twisted Little Sister have been extorting money from Zidler for their silence.  They told him what Diana had done and threatened to display him as an accomplice if he didn't comply.  He knew Diana would not have reacted in such a manner if she didn't have a good reason.  He cared for Christian and Diana, so therefore, he paid them.  For three years, he protected them, even when it meant his last dime.  When he couldn't pay, the extortionists gave him an ultimatum, the Moulin Rouge for the price of a one-way passage to America or there would be a more final solution.

            He was forced to abandon his dream.  The Moulin Rouge had fallen into disrepair and had become a disreputable whorehouse when it was taken.  Even when it hit rock bottom, Zidler had too much pride to go to Diana.

            So he did what he had to do. He packed up what was left of his possessions and he and Toulouse left for the United States in a desperate attempt to recover their former Bohemian Dream.

After more than a week on this pitiful transport, they arrived in New York.  Zidler and Toulouse disembarked into their own personal hell.

After gaining entrance through Ellis Island, they needed to find a place to settle.  Because of their limited financial resources, Zidler and Toulouse were forced to take meager accommodations in an immigrant ghetto boarding house.  When they looked out their window, all they saw were the poor and downtrodden exiting the bar across the street.  They could not even fathom that thought that life could get any worse.


	2. Despair and Hope

Chapter 2 

****

            Adjusting to American life is not easy for any immigrant.  Zidler and Toulouse were especially hit hard.  Work was almost impossible to find for those who have existed only in a Bohemian life style.  Their life only existed now in misery and despair.  They ended up spending most of their time in the wretched hole of a bar that stood across the street.  Zidler was not beyond drowning his sorrows in a bottle of whiskey.  Toulouse though was harder to please with his choice of poison.  Absinthe was illegal in the United States but Toulouse had a terrible addiction to the stuff.  To deal with this wretched habit, Toulouse took it upon himself to start making his own, while tolerating Bourbon until it was finished.

            These two Bohemians were surely not used to the levels of law enforcement here.  In Montmartre, freedom from the ever-leering eyes of the police was a way of life.  In New York, the immigrants were viewed as the undesirables and needed to be contained so they did not infect proper society.  The true force of the law was felt when Toulouse was arrested.  Zidler could do nothing but hang his head in shame when his friend and only companion in this world was carted off for public intoxication.  Zidler could do nothing; there was no way he could bail him out now.

            As Zidler stood alone in the street after Toulouse was arrested, despair hit like a tidal wave.  For the first time, suicide popped into his head.  He quickly brushed that idea out, not even wanting to consider that thought.

            As he let his thoughts engulf him, Zidler's eyes gazed around the dingy street.  The buildings were covered with advertisements and theatre billings.  One in particular caught his eye, the Moonlight Rose.  It was a cabaret that claimed to have a basis in Bohemian Ideals.  This was not what caught Zidler's eye though, the billing of the performer did.  It read, "_Appearing weekly – **The Midnight Amethyst.**_"  Zidler knew that stage name – Diana.  His thoughts swirled violently in his head, thinking first that this couldn't be her but who else would take that name.  Then a comforting feeling came over him; he had found Diana and Christian.  He was now forced to investigate this.  Tonight, he would be seated at the Moonlight Rose.

            That night, Harold took out the last good suit he had to enter this world.  He silently walked to this cabaret that was hidden just outside the ghettos, hoping for his wish to be true.

            Now this was NOT the Moulin Rouge.  Hidden from the prying eyes of the upscale world, roses on midnight blue velvet were the theme.  It didn't stand out like the Moulin Rouge did; if you didn't look carefully…it seemed to fade into the shadows.  A theatre mainly but could also be a dance hall.  Elegance dripped all over despite what it truly was.

            Zidler sat at a back table in the shadows as to not be noticed.  As the stage began to glow with the first act, Zidler longed for his Moulin Rouge.  Zidler was forced to sit through several acts before his questions were answered.

            "Ladies and Gentlemen!" a voice boomed from the darkened stage.  "The jewel in our crown…the Midnight Amethyst!"  The crowd went into an uproar as a familiar violet glow illuminated the room.  And there she was… Diana.  Different numbers but the same girl, still captivating every crowd.

            Zidler needed to talk to her, but how?  He had an idea but didn't know if it was possible.  The owner of the Moonlight Rose, Jeffery Barnum, walked by Zidler's table and Harold spoke up.

            "I would love to have a meeting with the Midnight Amethyst" Zidler suggested.

            "Sir, that's impossible.  She sees no one."

            "This is of dire importance though."  Mr. Barnum thought for a moment and reluctantly gave in.

            "If it is of so much urgency… after the show, the performers usually remain for a little fun of their own.  If you wait just out of sight, you may get to see her then."

            "Thank you sir."

            The owner simply nodded and walked off, knowing that he could be killed by Diana by revealing that tidbit of information.  Zidler was now just waiting for his moment.

            It was after midnight when the entire performance finished.  After the customers had vacated, a whole other world came to life.  The performers were dancing, singing, drinking, and general, having fun and releasing all stress.  As Zidler looked on from the shadows, he spotted Diana, dancing in the center of the floor with Christian.  He saw how happy they were and felt he shouldn't intrude now.  Daylight would be better.

            In the early hours of the morning, the party dissipated.  Zidler snuck outside so he could see where Christian and Diana went.  He watched the couple get into a carriage and ride off.  He followed them all the way.  When the carriage stopped, Zidler was in awe.  He saw them enter what he could only refer to as a 'castle.'

            "I knew she had money but this is unreal."

            As he retreated back to the impoverished ghettos, he was planning his meeting for the next day.


	3. Discoveries

Chapter 3 

            On the days that followed a performance at the Moonlight Rose, Diana and Christian usually just relaxed around home, especially during the summer.

            The following morning, Diana awoke as usual before everyone but a few staff.  One thing she couldn't tolerate at times was the New York summer heat.  She dressed is a light dress, to account for the awful heat of the day, and went to take her breakfast in the shade of the gazebo she had behind the house.  During these quiet times to herself, she let the memories of the past flood her mind, her friends and family that she had lost.

            Christian awoke a few hours after Diana.  He looked out their bedroom window and saw her sitting out in the backyard, knowing that she was in one of her favorite spots in the heat.  Since he knew they had nothing planned for the day, he decided to combat the heat by lounging in a cool bath for a while.

            Around late morning, Diana came back in looking for Christian, knowing that he is usually awake by now.  She went upstairs to their bedroom and didn't find him.  She was about to call out his name to summon him when she saw the bathroom door shut.

            "Christian?" she called through the door as she knocked softly.

            "Come in."

Diana saw her husband quietly relaxing in the water of the tub.  She walked over and sat on the edge as she bent over to kiss him.

"You have the right idea, don't you?" Diana said smiling.

"You could join me?"

"Not now Darling.  I'll be waiting for you downstairs." She said as she got up to leave and kissed him again.

A few minutes later, Diana was reading in the living room when she heard the door chime.  Within moments, her butler, William, was standing in the doorframe.

"Mrs. Andrews, a Mr. Zidler has come to call."

Diana suddenly sprung to attention at the sound of that name.

"Show him to the lounge William.  Mr. Andrews and I will be there shortly."

William nodded and disappeared from view.  Once Diana was sure that Zidler was out of sight, she ran upstairs to get Christian.

She found him in his study, trying to find inspiration for his new play.

"Christian!  Zidler's downstairs!" she screamed.

"What?!"

"Come with me."

The two walked downstairs together into the lounge to see someone they had missed dearly.  When they entered, Harold stood and smiled to greet them.

"Harold!" Diana screamed joyously as she embraced him.  "You don't know how much we've missed you.  What are you doing in New York?"

As he sat back down, Christian and Diana saw his expression change from joy to sorrow and sadness.

"What's wrong?" Christian asked.

"I am not here in good spirits.  Finding you has been the only light since we arrived."

"We?" Diana interrupted.

"Yes, we…Toulouse and I."

"Where is he?  I'd love to see him." Christian exclaimed.

"He was arrested for public drunkenness."  Diana and Christian's faces demonstrated their shock.

Zidler was about to continue when he noticed Christian and Diana were distracted by little noises above them.  He heard what sounded like little footsteps running and then a thud, which was promptly followed by crying.  Christian got up quickly to go check what was going on.  A few moments later, a small girl dressed in blue came running in to Diana.

"Mommy!" the toddler yelled gleefully as she jumped into Diana's arms.  

Zidler looked at this little girl, which seemed to light up the room.  She could be no more than three years old.  She looked exactly like Diana with her long, dark hair with curls on the end and pale skin like porcelain.  One thing stood her apart from her mother, her ocean blue eyes, like her father's.

"Hello princess.  Where did you leave Goldie?" Diana asked looking at the child's empty hands.

"Daddy gots Goldie." The toddler said as Christian walked back in carrying the child's stuffed bear.  

He sat back down on the couch next to Diana and handed the bear to his daughter.  She had a huge smile on her face as she accepted the bear and climbed from Diana's lap to Christian's.

"So this is the baby you wrote about a few years ago?" Zidler asked Diana.

"Yes, our little princess.  Harold Zidler, I'd like you to meet our daughter, Erin."

Erin gave a small wave to the strange man that sat across from her parents.

"Daddy, who this?"

Christian pulled the little girl into a more comfortable position in his lap.  "This is a friend of ours from Montmartre.  He's from the Moulin Rouge."

"That not true Daddy." Erin responded, looking at her father.  "Moulin Rouge only a story."

Diana laughed slightly at her daughter's comment.

"No it isn't, little Erin.  It's truly a fantastical place that really exists." Zidler told her.

"Reawlly!" Erin said as her eyes widened.  "Mommy can we go?"

"Someday."

Diana noticed Zidler becoming distant again.  She knew there was more he wasn't telling her.  She knew Zidler well enough that he would want to explain in private.

"Christian, do you think we should let Toulouse sit in jail any longer than necessary?"

"I see where you're going with this." Christian said as he stood up.  "Erin, you want to go out with me for a little while?" he said looking down at her.  Erin was jumping in excitement.

"Are you sure about this?" Diana said in a concerned tone.

"She's fine and you did a lot worse when you were younger."

Diana just shot him one of those looks that meant 'I'll get you later for that' as Christian picked Erin up and walked out.

"Okay Harold. Start talking.  I know you're hiding something."

Zidler seemed to be searching for the right words to break this to Diana.

"The Moulin Rouge has fallen into dire straits.  It went so far that I was forced to give it up in exchange for my life."

Diana couldn't believe her ears.  "What?  To who?"

"To three people who have been extorting money from me since you left."

"Hold it a second.  You're giving this to me in bits and pieces.  Start from the beginning, Harold.  I want the whole story."

Zidler took a deep breath to center himself before he began.

"Shortly after we received your letter three years ago, three underworld creatures who claimed that they had an association with you, said you were a fugitive in the crimes against the Duke.  They threatened to reveal you and make me an accomplice if I didn't pay to keep them quiet.  For three year this went on.

As time went on, their price increased.  The Moulin Rouge fell victim to their greediness.  I couldn't afford to pay them and keep it up at the same time.  It became a run-down, disreputable whorehouse, where the girls who set themselves up there would do anything, just for food.  Eventually, I was cleaned out.  Several months went by without payment and they became enraged.  I either had to sell the Moulin Rouge for the price of my ticket here or my life would be used as payment.  Without a dime to my name, I was forced to take their offer and Toulouse and I ended up here."

            "Why didn't you come to me?  I told you, even though I wasn't there I would still help." Diana said in a comforting tone.

            "Stubborn pride.  And I felt that I had to protect you and Christian."

            Diana really thought now on the words that she just heard.  Three names rung clearly in her head of who could be behind this.

            "Harold, what were the names of the people who took it?" Diana asked, seeing if her suspicions were correct.

            "They were known as Slick, All Ears, and twisted Little Sister."

            Just as Diana thought.  She knew she could never really trust jack, Charlie, and Vicki.  They helped her once and then they screw her for the rest of her life.

            Diana knelt down in front of the obviously distraught Zidler and looked directly into his eyes as she said, "I will get it back, I promise."


	4. Reunion & Release

Chapter 4 

****

            Toulouse sat alone in the cramped cell, finally being sober enough to realize what he had done.  He was cursing himself for acting like such a fool.

            As he sat there, he happened to pick up on a couple of voices talking.  One he knew was the guard but the other, he wasn't quite sure.  He thought it sounded like Christian.  He stumbled over to the bars to get a better look.  He saw the guard talking to a very well dressed man who was holding a little girl.  Toulouse was shaking his head in disbelief, 'This wasn't Christian,' he thought, but he still wasn't sure.

            Suddenly, he caught the child's voice.

            "Daddy, Goldie fell down."

            "I'll get it.  Now don't move.  Stay right there." He said as he sat the little girl on the desk so he could pick up the toy.  As he bent down to grab the bear, Toulouse saw his face.

            "Chwistian!"

            Christian handed the bear to Erin and gave a final look to the officer.  The officer got up and grabbed the keys to the cell where Toulouse was housed.

            "Your friend there sprang ya." He said, opening the door.

            "It's been a pleaswure." Toulouse said as he walked over to Christian.

            "One day, you'll have to explain how you got yourself into this." Christian said in an almost scolding tone.

            "Thwank you Chwistian.  I am in dwebted to you." Toulouse said as they walked out.

            As Toulouse was profusely thanking Christian, Erin tapped her father on the shoulder.

            "Daddy, he smaller than me." Erin said loud enough for Toulouse to hear.  Christian cringed at his daughter's remark.

            "I'm sorry Toulouse.  She didn't mean it."

            Toulouse just laughed at this situation.  "It's okay Chwistian.  I've heard worse."

            The drunken dwarf entranced Erin; she had never seen someone like him before.

            "What you name?" she asked innocently.

            "Give her something simple.  If you give her the whole thing you will only confuse her because she'll try to say it." Christian warned, knowing his daughter's tendencies.

            "Toulouse, wittle one.  And yours?"

            "My name Erin."

            "Your wittle gwirl is wery smart Chwistian."

            "Thanks.  She takes after her mother though in so many ways.  She's never shy." Christian said, tickling Erin's tummy to get a small giggle out of her.

            "Have you sween Zidler yet?"

            "Of course I have.  He's at the house right now with Diana."

            "So you alweady know that the Moulin Wouge is gone?" Toulouse said.

            "What are you talking about?" Christian said, stopping in his tracks.

            "You didwn't know?  But you swaid that Zidler was talking with Diana?"

            "No, and you're going to tell me everything now."

            Toulouse proceeded to tell Christian the same sad tale that Zidler had told Diana as they continued walking.

            "So that's why she hinted for me to leave.  She knew Zidler wouldn't tell if anyone else was there," Christian said to himself.  "And if I know Diana, she said she would get it back."

            Toulouse saw the wheels turning in Christian's head.  "Does this mean we'll get to retwurn to Montmartre?" he asked.

            "I couldn't tell you, Toulouse.  Who knows what Diana is going to concoct."


	5. The Epiphany

Chapter 5 

****

            When Christian returned home with Toulouse, he only saw Zidler and not Diana.

            "Where is she?" he asked, putting Erin down.

            "She said there was something she needed to find." Zidler replied.  "You told him, didn't you?" he said accusingly to Toulouse.

            "I thwought he alweady knew."

            By now Christian had gone to seek out his wife.  He finally found her in his study, rummaging through piles of papers.  He could easily see how aggravated she was getting.

            'The Moulin Rouge is…"

            "Gone, I know.  Toulouse told me." Christian said, interrupting her.

            "Did he tell you who took it?" Diana asked without looking up from her search.

            "No.  Zidler told you?"

            "Jack, Charlie, and Vicki.  I should have never trusted them, even for a second.  I was the one who took Charlie inside.  I was the one who told them _everything_." Diana screamed.

            Christian saw how this was tearing her up.  Diana felt that it was all her fault and now she had to fix it.

            "What have I done?" she kept mumbling as Christian embraced her.

            "You did nothing wrong.  We'll think of something.  Don't worry." He said as he kissed her to try to calm her.  Even with all of Christian's attention, Diana's mind was elsewhere.

            Ever since Zidler had told her what happened, Diana seemed very distant.  On the outside, she appeared to be staring off into space, but on the inside, her mind was in chaos, processing every word that Zidler had said.  Everything was revealed that night.  

After Diana had put Erin to bed, she rejoined everyone in the lounge.  At first she still remained distant, oblivious to the conversation going on around her.  Then, as if lightning had struck her, Diana had an epiphany.

"Oh my god!  This is so simple!  Why did it take me so long to realize this?" Diana exclaimed, totally out of context.

"Darling, what are you talking about?" Christian asked, concerned with his wife's outburst.

"Harold, the Moulin Rouge is not lost."

"But, I told you…"

"The sale is invalid." Diana said almost victoriously.  By now, she had confused everyone quite well.

"What do you mean the sale was invalid?  Those three fools have the deed." Zidler said.

"They may hold the piece of paper BUT I still own the Moulin Rouge!" Diana said triumphantly.

"You said the Moulin Rouge was mine when you left." Zidler reminded her.

"I said it was yours to run but my name still remained on the deed as owner."

"Stop babbling and get to the point." Zidler said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Calm down Harold.  I'm getting to it.  Since I still own the Moulin Rouge, I have to sign the deed over if it sold.  I never signed it, so it technically belongs to me."

Everyone in the room was flabbergasted.  No one knew how to take this new information.

"Now our only problem is to physically get them out and get the damn deed back." Diana said.  "This will take a great deal more thought."

A great weight seemed to be lifted from everyone in the room.  There was relief from one dilemma but a building problem in another.

The four friends kept talking for a few more hours, trying to hatch out a few ideas.  No one took care to notice how late it was getting, until Christian nearly nodded off.

"We should probably be leaving, Toulouse." Zidler said, taking notice of Christian's exhaustion as Diana nudged him awake.

"Harold, where do you think you're going?"

"Home."

"I cannot in good conscience allow you to go back to that shithole of a ghetto.  You two will stay here.  We have plenty of guest rooms and it's far more comfortable."

"Thwank you, Diana." Toulouse said quite happily.

"William," Diana called to the butler, "Please show our guests to their rooms.  They will be staying with us for a while." She ordered.  "Tomorrow, I'll send someone to get your things, but tonight, just relax." She said to Zidler and Toulouse.  They thanked her again and followed the butler upstairs.

A little while later, Diana and Christian were lying in bed, trying to sleep as well.  Christian was dead to the world but Diana's mind was racing, making it near impossible to sleep.  She laid her head on Christian's chest as she snuggled closer to him.  The sound of his heart and his rhythmic breathing relaxed her slightly, but not enough.

"I have to start from here.  We can't go back yet.  Do I still have any connections left?  Yes.  I can give a nice little present to the Parisian police about our dear little friends.  Once I get them scared and running, phase two goes into effect." Diana thought to herself.  With this small plan taking shape, she too relaxed her mind enough to drift off into sleep.


	6. Phase One

Chapter 6 

****

            When she got up in the morning, Diana was only too eager to start her revenge.  She hated being treated like this.

            When Christian felt her leave his grasp, he stirred slightly and then rolled over and pulled the blankets over his head.  Diana may have wanted to get up early but he was having no part of it.

            Once she was dressed, she went right to work.  She quietly walked into Christian's study to start composing her letter.  Diana sat down at the typewriter to finally put her thoughts on paper.

"Dear Inspector,

I am writing to you now to ask for your help in exchange for information.  I am the owner of some property just outside of Paris that has recently been plundered.  I would like it returned to its former state.

In exchange for your generous help, I will give you valuable information about the pirates who have corrupted my property.  I am the beneficiary of some privileged information about three criminals.  In notorious circles, they are Slick, All Ears, and Twisted Little Sister.  You may know them by their given names, Jack Trainer, Charles Coltran, and Victoria McGrath.

                                    Enclosed, I have included a brief list of their many offenses.  I again thank you for your help.

                                                            Sincerely,

                                                            Diana Andrews"

            While she was typing, Erin had gotten up and pushed the door open and walked in.

            "Hello Princess." Diana said joyfully.

            "What doin' Mommy?" she asked as she crawled into Diana's lap.

            "I'm writing to someone that I know to help Zidler and Toulouse."

            "Why need help?"

            "Because they lost something that was very dear to them and I can help to get it back."

            "I help too, Mommy?" Erin asked.

            "Of course you can, sweetie.  Right now, you can keep me company, okay?"

            Erin smiled gleefully as Diana readjusted her in her lap.  The little girl tried to push the keys on the typewriter down but they were too difficult for her little fingers.  Diana noticed her daughter getting fidgety because she was getting bored.  She gave her a few pieces of paper and something to draw with to keep her occupied.  After a little while, Diana heard her daughter's tummy rumble.

            "Hungry, sweetie?"  Erin nodded her head slightly.  "Why don't you go downstairs and I'll be down in a little while." Diana suggested.

            "Otay Mommy.  Gonna make tummy stop talkin'." Erin said as she grabbed her teddy bear and went downstairs.

            Diana followed a few moments later, carrying the letter in her hand.  She found Zidler and Toulouse joyfully playing with Erin when she entered the dining room.

            "So do you want to hear my plan?" she opened, handing the letter to Zidler.  "This is phase one." Diana said as he began to read.

            "Only Andrews?  I thought it was Barrister-Andrews?" Zidler asked.

            "I had to do that.  The name Diana Barrister is still too well known around Montmartre.  If my plan is going to work, I have to remain as conspicuous as possible."

            "So what's the plan?"

            "This letter is going to my contact in the Paris police to scare our little friends.  The goal is to make them run.  Once I receive confirmation that they are far from Paris, Christian and I will go back to reclaim the Moulin Rouge.  You two will stay here.  We will set ourselves up as a high society couple in Paris to keep up appearances.  Once I feel the moment is right, I will go visit our little friends.  I will be there to pretty much mess with their heads until…"

            "Until what?" Toulouse asked.

            'Until they slip up."

            'How will you know when they slip up?" Zidler said.

            'When they reveal what they did.  They're not exactly the brightest people in the world.  Then I'll give them an ultimatum, which will finish them."

            "When do we go back?" Toulouse piped up.

            "Once Christian has fixed the Moulin Rouge to a certain point, we will send for you."

            "Do you think this will work?" Zidler asked.

            "It has to.  The only thing is that I have to go deep within the bowels of hell to do it and I don't know how far I'm going to have to go.  I know the workings of the underworld too well for my own good sometimes.  I may not come back right away after it's done because of how disgusted I may be with myself.  That's why Christian and Erin will be remaining in Paris.  I don't want them any further in than they have to be." Diana replied.

            "If that's what you can do…" Zidler started.

            "It's not what I CAN do; it's what I MUST do." 


	7. Back From the Shadows

Chapter 7 

****

            Paris – Once Diana had received confirmation from her contact that Jack, Charlie, and Vicki had fled, she and Christian were on the next ship to France.

While she and Christian were gone, Diana had placed Zidler and Toulouse in one of the grandest hotels in New York until she summoned them.  Until they were needed, Diana made sure that they lived like kings.

Diana and Christian established themselves quickly once they reached Paris.  They succumbed entirely to the upper class lifestyle and obligations they detested.  Diana was forced to give up her performances for the time being and be the emblem of high society.

Over the next several weeks, it became quite common to see Christian and Diana Andrews at all society functions, balls, banquets, the opera, etc.  Everyone accepted them.  During the day, they would be seen around Paris with their daughter and at night, one social engagement after another.

Once Diana knew they were established in all the correct social circles, she decided to enact Phase two.  Diana prepared to challenge the three devils.

Before she left, another story needed to be created.  Her abrupt disappearance from society would be explained as a business arrangement.  Christian would tell everyone that she was away dealing with a personal matter.

In the days leading up to her departure, she kept rereading the letters she received before they left America.

"Dear Mrs. Andrews,

The three individuals that you informed me of have fled as you predicted.  They have set themselves up in Calais.  The door is now open to your plan.  I anticipate your arrival in Paris to discuss this in person."

            "Calais – a fitting choice for their hiding place," Diana thought as she packed.  "Back to where it all began."

            Diana knew she had to leave in secret, at night.  This was a very painful moment.

            Diana went silently up to where Erin was asleep.  She bent over to give the sleeping toddler a kiss on the forehead.

            "I'll miss you, princess." Diana said as she looked upon her daughter for the last time for a while.

            When she came back downstairs, Christian was waiting by the door.  Diana ran into his arms and embraced him.  He gave her a passionate kiss and hugged her tight.

            "Be careful, Diana." He whispered in her ear.

            "I always am.  I love you, Christian." Diana said as she kissed him again and turned to leave.  As Christian closed the door behind her, he couldn't help but feeling a sick feeling in his stomach that Diana was willingly putting herself in danger.

            Diana sat on the train mentally preparing herself for her trip into hell.  She was already dressed to blend into the crowd.  As she centered herself, she hid any last bits of finery that she possessed.  She removed her engagement and wedding rings and fastened them to the locket Christian had given her for their first anniversary and hid them under the collar of her dress.

            When she arrived in Calais, she quickly settled herself in the hotel she had arranged, upper class but enough out of sight.  Also when she reached Calais, her two "bodyguards" met up with her.

            She thought to herself that Christian would have felt better about everything if he had known but he wouldn't have liked how she got them.  Diana had arranged them before she left America.  Once Zidler told her everything, she knew she was going to need help that came cheap.  Diana knew she couldn't take on these three alone.

            _Before she left, she ventured again into the immigrant ghettos.  She boldly walked back into the same bar, which David had died in, and started her search.  She was looking for protection.  Within a few moments, she had found what she was looking for, two johnnies, Irish Mafia, hoods.  She walked up to them and sat down without an invitation, knowing that this could be deadly for her.  From the bartender, she at least knew their names, Tommy and Liam O'Rourke._

_            They were at first suspicious of this woman who sat in front of them.  They were about to take drastic action until she spoke._

_            "I need your help." Diana said, kicking up her Irish brogue._

_            "You're Irish?" Liam inquired._

_            "Irish born, but I've lived all over the world." Diana responded._

_            "Why do you need us?" Tommy asked._

_            "I am going abroad to help a friend and I need protection.  My life has been threatened several times and I need security."_

_            "You still haven't explained why you came to us?" Liam continued._

_            "I'm Irish and I can only count on people like you two."_

_            "What do we get in return?" Liam asked._

_            "You will be paid very well for your services."_

_            "How well could you possibly pay us?  You're nothing." Tommy said mockingly._

_            "You don't know who I am, do you?"  The brothers both shook their heads.  "I'm Diana Barrister.  So…do we have a deal?" she said, offering her hand._

_            Both brothers shook on it and Liam asked, " When do we leave?"_

_            "We leave for France within the month.  I will send word." _

            With Tommy and Liam behind her, Diana felt a bit more at ease at what she was doing.  She made sure that it would appear that she wasn't associated with them.  They would always be a few steps behind, but never out of earshot.

            Diana found the seediest bar in Calais quite easily and she knew this is where they would be.  She entered first and went right up to the bar.  Her protectors entered a few moments later and found a table in the back.

            The bar keep instantly took notice of her.  How could he not?  Diana may have been dressed the part of someone who would be in this rat hole but people like her don't show up too often.

            "What can I do for you, mademoiselle?"

            "Information and a drink."

            "What kind of information?"

            "I'm wondering if three individuals come in here; Slick, All Ears, and the Twisted Little Sister." Diana said slyly.

            "Yeah, everyday.  I'll be expecting them soon."

            "That is quite beneficial for me.  I have a matter to discuss with them that is of a personal nature.  I'll wait for them over at that table.  When you see them, tell them an old friend is waiting for them."

            "And a drink, fair lady?"

            "Absinthe.  Send the bottle and all the accessories to my table." Diana said as she turned for the table she had chosen.

            Within moments, the bar keep appeared with a glass, a bottle of absinthe, a bottle of laudanum, sugar cubes, and matches.  She thanked him as she started to prepare the drink.

            Diana had to remember how to do this so she looked like she knew what she was doing.  She had given up absinthe many years ago but she still knew how to make the cocktail from her many escapes into the underworld.  She thought that the knowledge she acquired in opium dens would come in useful one day.  She poured the absinthe into the glass and then the laudanum.  After she lit the drink with the matches, she melted the sugar into it.  She blew out the flame and swallowed a big gulp of the sickeningly green liquid.  As it burned down her throat, she couldn't help but thinking to herself, "Whatever do the Bohemians see in this shit?  Now I remember why I switched to wine."

            When Diana was beginning on the second glass, her ears picked up on whispering at the bar.  They had come.  She knew the bartender was conveying her message.  She heard one mumble a curse under his breath but she knew it would become significantly worse soon.

            Diana watched them walk away from the bar towards her table.  She had conveniently picked a table in the shadows for the element of surprise.

            "Amethyst!  What the hell are you doing here?" Jack screamed.

            All Diana could think was, 'Welcome to Hell, little one.'


	8. Old Friends

Chapter 8 

****

            Christian hardly slept after Diana left; he had too much on his mind.   It wasn't just the fact that Diana was gone but now he had to explain to a three year old where her mommy was.  Christian knew he wouldn't have long to come up with something and he was right in every assumption.

            When Erin awoke shortly after sunrise and padded out to the living room, she only found her father there.

            "Where Mommy?"

            Christian picked his daughter up and sat her in his lap.  "Mommy went away to help Zidler and Toulouse."

            "When comin' back?"

            "When everything is fixed then Mommy will be back."  Christian saw the expression change on Erin's face.  The normally happy and lively little girl was now deeply upset with tears welling in her eyes.  "It's all right Erin." Christian said as he held her closer to him to make her feel secure.  "Mommy will be back soon.  But until then, you and I get to have fun together." Christian said, trying to get her to cheer up.

            Erin looked up with joyful curiosity.  "We do?"

            "Yes. Today, you and I are going on a little trip to help the Moulin Rouge from here."

            That's when Christian got what he wanted, a smile from Erin.  He hated seeing her upset.

            After breakfast, Christian took Erin to where it all began, Montmartre.  He held his daughter tightly in his arms as they walked through the corrupted remains of the center of the Bohemian Revolution.  Almost unconsciously, Christian walked to the hotel where he used to live, hoping that the help would still be there.

            He walked up the stairs to what used to be Toulouse's loft; hoping one of the Bohemians would still be there.  He knocked on the door and heard a familiar accent from behind the door.  When the door opened, Christian was overjoyed to see a familiar face.  There stood the Argentinean with a similar expression of happiness.  He was alone in there since Toulouse had left and this was one of the first human contacts he'd had recently.

            "Christian!  Come in.  Come in."

            "You are just the person I've been looking for."

            The Argentinean then took notice of the little girl in Christian's arms.  "Yours and Diana's daughter?"

            Christian nodded.  "Her name's Erin, in honor of Diana's mother country."

            The Argentinean greeted the little girl, who seemed a little bit nervous around him.  "Now, why were you looking for me? He said as Christian sat down.

            " We know what happened to the Moulin Rouge and Diana and I are here to get it back."

            "Why do you need me?"

            "We need someone to get inside to find out the internal structure.  We need to find out who we need to get on our side.  We need…damn!" Christian said as the Argentinean slipped into unconsciousness.

            "Nite, Nite." Erin said, seeing this sight.  Christian remembered these spells all too well.  All he could do was wait until he woke up.  A few moments later, the Argentinean snapped back into consciousness.

            "As I was saying…we need someone to work from the inside to gain control."

            "Are you aware of what you're asking me to do?" the Argentinean asked.

            "Yes we are."

            "Have you actually seen what I sin there now?"

            "No."

            Christian saw the grimace on his face when he thought about it.  "Think of it as a role that needs to be acted." Christian said.

            "When?"

            "As soon as possible.  Diana is dealing with the animals that caused all of this now and I don't know how long we'll have.  She can only keep them busy for so long."

            "Tomorrow?"

            Christian nodded in agreement.  "Tell me when you find out what we need.  Then the real fun begins." Christian said, handing the Argentinean a slip of paper.  "That's where we're living right now.  Come over and keep me informed." He said as he left.

            As Christian walked back out onto the street, he couldn't help but look at the battered corpse of the Moulin Rouge.

            "Daddy, this not same as story."

            "No sweetie, it isn't, but Mommy and I are going to make it better than the story." Christian said as he carried Erin out of this village of horrors.


	9. Beginnings of Transformation

Chapter 9 

****

            That evening, the Argentinean ventured back into a world he had all but left behind.  

            As he walked through the doors of the rundown Moulin Rouge, he was reminded of his time in the Buenos Aires brothels.  The first thought that came into his head thought was that they were a far cry from what was before his eyes.  At this moment, he would have given his left arm to go back to Argentina.  

            He knew the Moulin Rouge was poor but this was unreal.  Everywhere he looked, poor ragged whores positioned themselves to snag a few cents to buy food.  These girls were sickly looking, the rejects from the streets.  The Moulin Rouge had become cheap housing for the poor wretches looking for survival.

            As he walked through the mess of bodies, many propositioned him. The Argentinean put it in his head that if he had to do this, he was at least going to try to find the best looking girl.  After a few moments, he spotted what he perceived as the most attractive out of the bunch, barely eighteen, red hair, and desperate.  She accepted his proposition gratefully.  For this poor girl, she could live another day.  For the Argentinean, the meaningless action was his ticket inside.  When he finished with the girl, he asked her to point out the mistress of the house.  The girl silently pointed to an older woman, one who was probably nearing forty or more.  Her fading blond hair made her look even paler than she was beneath the heavy makeup.  His charms would persuade her but money was the way to seal the deal.

            "What can I do for ya gov'nor?" the woman asked with a heavy cockney accent.

            The Argentinean placed several large bills in front of her before he said a word.  The woman gladly took the money.

            "Information…I know a wealthy benefactor that can bring this place out of the gutter."

            "What kind of information would your benefactor want?"

            "Business information…the owners, how things run, and any other information he would require upon request."

            "All that is very simple.  Three people own this place but they're never here.  I, Mary Ellen, run the joint.  I keep the girls in line and part of their earnings goes to Jack."

            "And who is Jack?"

            "One of the three owners."

            This was almost everything the Argentinean needed.

            "My benefactor will want to inspect everything himself before he settles."

            "I will only be too glad to help in any way." She simply responded.

            Nearly a week had gone by and Christian was getting anxious.  He had finished the play and he needed word from the Argentinean before they proceeded.  He was becoming far more than bored.  He hadn't heard from Diana or anyone else.  All he had to keep himself occupied was Erin, who kept her daddy busy.  

            One day, Christian's luck changed.  While Erin was napping one afternoon, there was a knock at the door.  He got up from the couch where he was relaxing and opened it to get a huge sense of relief, the Argentinean had returned, with news.

            As Christian motioned for him to come in, he asked if he had anything new to tell.

            "Please tell me you have something.  I don't think I could take anymore waiting."

            "I have everything." The Argentinean responded.  "The three fools Diana is dealing with have nothing to do with it.  It's a poor whore house that is run by an older woman who sounds like she's from the slums of London.  I had her believe you were a wealthy benefactor that wanted to bring this place out of the gutter.  You could easily go in there and empty the entire place and she would agree with everything."

            Christian could not believe his ears.  He didn't think it was going to be so easy.  "Is there anything else you told her?"

            "Just that you would inspect it before anything happened."

            The wheels started to turn in Christian's head.  "I'll go tonight.  It will be unexpected and they will be on edge.  We can immediately usurp power and start changing it over."

            That evening, both Christian and the Argentinean returned to the Moulin Rouge.

            "I feel like the damned Duke." Christian said as he looked at the tuxedo he was dressed in.

            "Just don't act like him or Diana may throw you out." The Argentinean responded through his laughter.

            When Christian walked into the Moulin Rouge, everyone nearly snapped to attention, seeing the wealthy man walk through the door.

            Mary Ellen saw the well-dressed man enter with the Argentinean; she already knew and was sure that this was the benefactor.

            "Good evening, dear sir.  How can we be of service?" she spoke in a sickeningly sweet tone.

            Christian was already annoyed by her and wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

            "I am surveying this...establishment, to see where the improvements are needed." Christian responded in the upper class fashion that Diana had taught him.  "I will be acquiring some new entertainment and they will be accepted without question.  Another thing, this will no longer be a whore house.  Disreputability is over."  Christian took one more look around before he turned to leave.  "I will be in touch." Christian finished as he walked out the door.  Christian knew, come morning, he would start the auditions and inform Diana of the new developments.


	10. The Threats

**_Chapter 10_**

****

****

            In the early morning hours, Diana sat in her hotel room, preparing herself for yet another day among the wretched of all France.  Diana sat silently as she watched the day become brighter.

            "Barrister…a telegram arrived for you downstairs this morning…from Paris." Liam told her.

            Diana's eyes lit up when she heard where it was from.  She grabbed the telegram out of his hand and ripped it open excitedly.

            "Christian," she spoke breathlessly as she kissed the locket that she wore around her neck.

            "Dearest Diana,

                        I have good news, we have started the transition.  We have taken over the Moulin Rouge and we have started to replace the whores with the up and coming cast for "Nightmares & Dreams"  - yes I have finished it. Erin is helping too.  She is a little biased though…no one can compare to her Mommy.  I miss you so much.  I am so lonely without you here.  I long so much to wake up next to you again.  Can't wait to hear from you.

                                                            Love Always,

                                                            Christian."

            Diana felt an overwhelming sense of happiness sweep over her.  Christian's words always put her at peace.  As she read these words again, Diana realized that she had to work fast now.  Diana took out a piece of paper and started scribbling down her reply.

            "My sweet Christian,

                        You don't know how much hearing from you has given me joy.  I miss you as well.  I know I have to work much faster here to gain what we need. Write to New York and tell Zidler and Toulouse to get on the next boat back here.  Soon this will all be over.

                                                            Forever yours in love,

                                                            Diana."

            Diana handed the note to Tommy with the explicit orders to send it right away.  She had to be a little craftier now to get the deed away from them.

            Before she left the sanctuary of her hotel that morning, she took extra precautions…she brought her gun on this day.  Diana believed that it would be necessary if they did not see things her way.

            Diana and her two bodyguards once again took that familiar walk to the tavern, hoping that it would be for one of the last times.  They sat at their usual tables, prepared for their conquest.  Diana started by ordering a bottle of wine.  She was beginning to swear off absinthe again and she wanted it out of her system before she went home.  As she started her ritual of drinking way too much, Diana was desperately trying to figure out how she will con the three fools into giving up the deed.

            Charlie, Vicki, and Jack were becoming very suspicious of Diana as of late.  They had figured that she knew about the Moulin Rouge and they had to stop her.  But they knew well enough that Diana was a crafty woman and they could not screw this up.  The trio strode into the bar with a mock confident air about them.  They took notice of Diana quickly and noted she had already been drinking.  They had hoped that her wits were a bit dulled from the alcohol and they could work her over.

            They sat down at her table and exchanged their usual pleasantries and then Jack blurted out what was on his mind.

            "Why are you really here, Amethyst?"

            "I already told you why I'm here.  Has the bloody absinthe clouded your memory?" Diana replied sarcastically as she sipped her drink.

            Jack was becoming infuriated at Diana's refusal.  He was not about to bow down to a woman.

            "Now, listen to me woman." Jack scolded with annoying harshness in his voice.  "You will tell me the truth or your beloved Moulin Rouge will become a blazing pile of ash!" he threatened.

            Diana remained like a rock as he went on his tirade and let his secret out.  "You threaten me with something you don't have.  The Moulin Rouge is mine."


	11. Realization

**_Chapter 11_**

****

            The Moulin Rouge had come back in such a manner that it would have appeared to the unknowing eye that nothing had ever happened.  Christian ran rehearsal every day with Erin on his lap.  He worked around Diana's scenes, just wanting to have everyone else ready for when she returned.  Life on one end was seemingly returning to normal.

            Jack, Charlie, and Vicki were completely taken back by what Diana had just said to them.

            "You're lying, Amethyst.  We bought it from Zidler…it's ours." Charlie said worriedly.

            "It was never legal.  For the Moulin Rouge to be sold, I would have had to sign the deed." Diana said as she cocked her gun and pointed it in their direction.  "Never underestimate a woman." She warned coldly.  "Now sit back down." She ordered the trio who were about to flee.

            They complied out of fear.  They knew what Diana was capable of.  Diana's two bodyguards moved behind her as they sat back down, making sure that they didn't try anything.

            "Now as I see it…this could all be very simple, if you do as I say." Diana started as she kept her gun trained on Jack.  "The Moulin Rouge is mine and I want the deeds to it NOW!"

            "What if we refuse?" Jack retorted.

            Diana's finger did not hesitate as she pulled back on the trigger, sending a bullet into Jack's leg.  "And that's only the beginning." She warned as Jack clutched his leg in agony.  "If you refuse, your life is mine." Diana said as she revealed a stack of letters.  "These are written proof of every crime that you have ever done.  You don't listen to me and these go to the Parisian police and I don't believe you'll be treated too kindly in jail."

            They were visibly frightened now as Vicki was trying to help Jack.  

            "Now, we're going to strike a deal here.  I get what is rightfully mine and you never show your face in Montmartre ever again.  You never come near me, my family, or the Moulin Rouge for the rest of your days." Diana proposed.

            "That's all?" Charlie asked sarcastically.

            "No, it isn't.  Don't even think of leaving the country and starting again.  You do, and I send this to greet you." Diana responded as she pointed to the pile of "evidence."  "It's your choice."

            Vicki looked at the two men she was with, who were doing absolutely nothing.  She grabbed the deeds out of Jack's coat pocket and handed them to Diana.

            Diana examined the deed and quickly folded it back up.  "It was never meant to be like this." Diana stated as her last words to them as she prepared to go home.


	12. Return Home

            **_Chapter 12_**

Diana returned to Paris late that night, well past midnight.  All around her, the city slept.  She had an overwhelming sense of relief come over her; she was home again.  She crept quietly into the house, not wanting to wake anyone.  She first walked into Erin's room.  She gazed lovingly upon the sleeping face of her daughter.

            "I missed you, little one." She said as she kissed the baby on the forehead.

            After adjusting the blanket on Erin, Diana then waked into her own bedroom.  It was a hot summer night but this room was one of the coolest in the house, Christian had left the window open before he fell asleep.  Diana crept quietly into the bathroom to change for bed.  Within a few moments, she returned, dressed in a silk nightgown.  She sat down on the side of the bed, watching Christian sleep.  He looked so peaceful as he slept.  He was lying on his back with his arm over his head on the pillow.  He had kicked most of the blankets off in his sleep, revealing most of his body.  Diana ran her fingers delicately over the scar on his left leg, from where Warner had shot him.

            "I love you Christian.  I will always love you." She whispered to her sleeping husband as she placed a passionate kiss on his lips.

            Christian stirred under the kiss.  "Diana…" he murmured sleepily.

            Diana placed a finger to his lips.  "Shhh…no talking.  All I want is you, Christian.  You and only you." She said as she laid down next to him and pulled him close to her body.  Diana brought Christian to her and kissed him again as she pulled the sheet up around them.  Christian wrapped his arms tightly around his wife and returned her kiss and more.  He kissed her delicately around her face and down her neck.  When he returned to her lips, Diana caressed his chest and stomach, making her way down to his hips, where she started to slide his underwear off.  After Christian felt Diana free him of what minimal clothing he had on, he did the same for her.  He gently slid the straps of her nightgown off her shoulders so it would fall off her body.  They fell into to each other's arms, caressing each other's bodies so sensually.  Christian brought his wife's body to full arousal as he sweetly touched her breasts, her thighs, between her legs.  He felt her rise against him.  Diana in turn brought his to the heights of passion, feeling his arousal grow against her as she caressed his buttocks, his chest, his groin, and all over the rest of his body.  

Diana wanted to feel Christian inside her.  She pulled him on top of her to allow him access to her.  Christian moved between her legs and gently allowed his arousal to enter her body.  Christian had never experienced such intensity from her before and was even more aroused by Diana as their hearts again shared the same rhythm.  He began thrusting against her, slowly but deeply, matching her movements against him.  As they moved as one, they felt the true love that existed between them.  Their passion had reached a fevered height.  Christian felt himself explode inside Diana as she embraced him with the force of her ecstasy, screaming out in exhaustive passion.

The lovers relaxed in each other's embrace.  Christian guided Diana down to lie on his chest.  Diana relaxed in his embrace as she placed her head against him, listening to the sound of his heart.  She reached up to kiss him again.  Christian nuzzled his cheek against his wife.  Diana laid back down against his chest as she saw Christian drifting off into sleep.  She snuggled up against his exhausted body and fell asleep in the comfort of her love's embrace.

The next morning Diana awoke before her sweet husband.  She slowly and lazily awoke and looked up to gaze adoringly at Christian, who was still sound asleep.  She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and laid back down on his chest, relaxing to the sound of his breathing.  The feel of his skin, so warm and soft, against her own was intoxicating, she wanted so much more of it.  Diana was so content to just spend the rest of the day in bed with her husband, she had missed him so much in the time she was gone.  She was beginning to want him again, she wanted to feel his passion again, but Diana told herself to hold off and let Christian sleep.  She knew his habits well enough that he always slept better when she was next to him and these days had probably been rough on him.  Diana was so comfortable just laying next to Christian, she began to doze off again until she felt him move slightly.  His eyes opened only so slightly, just enough for him to see Diana laying there on his chest.  He smiled tiredly at her and kissed her sweetly.  Christian wrapped his arms tighter around Diana, not wanting to let go of her for this moment, and drifted back into a light sleep.

            After about an hour, Diana felt Christian stir again.  She lifted her head to see him trying to open his eyes.  She moved up to place a passionate kiss on his lips, which he responded to instinctually.  He closed his eyes again and gave into her romantic kisses, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him.  Diana rubbed her leg against his and she noticed he was again getting aroused.  Christian turned on his side, pressing his body against Diana, as he began to caress her.  Diana knew where this was going as she began to run her hands over every inch of his body.  They made love again, just to savor each other and relish in their love.

            Sometime in late morning, they both awoke again and reluctantly got out of bed.  They did not want to stay in Paris one minute longer than they had to.  Now was the time to pack and return to where their life began – Montmartre and the Moulin Rouge.


	13. Decisions Made

**_Chapter 13_**

****

            Diana and Christian snuck back into Montmartre under the cover of darkness.  Without the bright lights of the Moulin Rouge glowing and illuminating the night sky, the bohemian village was quite dark.  Diana carried Erin and hid her under her cloak as she slept in her mother's arms as they went back up to Christian's garret.

            Christian and Diana went back up to the room that they had not been in for three years now.  They had made sure that they had kept paying for it while they were in New York for sentimental reasons and to keep their original home if they ever returned to Montmartre.

            Diana laid Erin down on the bed for the moment, until they could set up her small bed.  And then she walked out onto the balcony and looked out upon the darkened village.  "No longer will you sleep, Children of the Revolution, for the Revolution will live again.  The Amethyst has returned…"

            Night comes quickly in a realm where many come out to play under the shadow of darkness.  The next evening, the Moulin Rouge would again open its doors.  Christian took Erin and went into the club with Zidler, ready to fling open the doors once more.  Diana took to the night and prepared to rouse the Children of the Revolution.  She dressed in full costume for the Midnight Amethyst and hid herself under the velvet cloak as she made her way from the garret to the top of the Elephant so her voice would carry throughout the village.

            "Come little children, let me take you away…into a garden of magic…" she sang out in a hypnotic melody into the night.  Then her melodic tones became spoken poetry to all the Bohemians.  "Come forth once more, Children of the Revolution.  Montmartre is once again reborn, like a phoenix from the ashes, and the Moulin Rouge is the center of it all.  The Midnight Amethyst calls you now.  It is a new century and a new era of _Truth, Beauty, Freedom, and __Love.  A new life has begun – come forward now…"_

            As she accentuated her last syllables, the lights of the famous Red Windmill were relit in a brilliant display, lighting up the entire sky with its warm red glow.  Diana removed the hood on her cloak to see the lights in every room in Montmartre come on and the Bohemians standing in their glow.  And then one by one, the lights went out and the occupant of the room started walking to the heartbeat of the Bohemian world – the Moulin Rouge.  

Diana quickly got down from the Elephant and slipped backstage.  In the wings, she grabbed a quick kiss from Christian and then prepared to dazzle them as the Midnight Amethyst for one night only.  For in one night's time, Christian's new play, Nightmares and Dreams, would open on the stage of the Moulin Rouge.  The stage went dark so it could be up for the Midnight Amethyst. Diana always had several trademarks that required a bit of preparation before she went on. Zidler, like Barnum, always liked building the suspense for the Amethyst. Once the stage was prepared with her props and effects, Zidler started his introduction for her, "Ladies and Gentlemen!" a voice boomed from the darkened stage which began to possess a familiar violet glow. "The jewel in our crown…the Midnight Amethyst!"   
     Diana's hooded figure slowly rose from underneath the stage. Her face was hidden under her black velvet cloak. She always liked playing the mystery. She still kept herself hidden inside the cape, except for her hands. She had them emerge and start circling the crystal ball. Her pale skin was highly accentuated by the dark color   
on her long nails. All you saw at first was her hands and then you heard her voice. 

"I see I have been honored with visitors tonight. Come to find out what's behind the mystery from the gypsy. Look into my crystal and you shall see a world beyond the one you know. Let the Amethyst guide you through her realm of mystery. Come with me now..." was the last words she spoke before she emerged from under the cape and broke into her first song, "Gypsies, Tramps, & Thieves." Her movements of the dance flowed like water, flawless. her voice echoed throughout the hall as she commanded the attention from the crowd. Diana had always loved the fact that she had a mysterious, dark look about her and she used it to her advantage. Her gypsy persona was the first she went through with this act. After her second song, "Dark Lady," she switched to the Midnight Amethyst, with the purple satin and black lace. She drew upon her American life for her next bit, "All That Jazz." With this bit, Diana could turn on the sex appeal to the highest degree. She turned it up even higher when she slipped into "Some Like it Hot," moving her body freely but so in sync with the rhythm of the music. After this whirlwind of passionate dance, Diana went into a slower bit with more meaning to her. Two songs she always performed when she could that held a strong place in her heart, "This Used to be my Playground," and "Only Time." She used these to calm herself down a bit and to show off her beauty and elegance. After these moments of beauty, Diana geared up for her finale. She grabbed her black hat, which she had hidden off stage and placed it on her head at a slight tilt. The first part of her finale always was about her adopted home, "New York, new York." This one could spellbind anyone with her high kicks and precision dancing. This one always led to her signature, the song she was known for the world over, "Puttin' on the Ritz." She always had fun with his one, flipping her hat and making fun of her upper class roots. her voice flowed more freely than it ever had before and she loved it. She hit her final syllable of the song and the stage went black. Then she changed the mood of the show and rose again. Diana's voice echoed as she rose and began "Total Eclipse of the Heart." her fluid dance movements were meant to enchant the crowd as well as the mystical music. At the end of the song, two male dancers came out and started something that could only be called a cross between the tango and the mambo as the Amethyst broke into "Give me just one night." Then the mood became a bit darker and her dance more seductive as she did "Original Sin" and "Facade." Diana turned to the light once more when she started "Rhythm of the Night" and her dance became faster and happier. This was her transition to what she affectionately called the "Montmartre Inspiration." When the music faded, the stage blackened for a moment only to be relit with blue light and Diana appeared in the black cloak again, holding a single   
red rose. This was what she called "Christian's Song."  
  
"This story is about love...  
There was a boy,  
a very strange, enchanted boy.  
They say wondered very far, very far...  
over land and sea.  
A little child,  
so sad and wild,  
but very wise was he...  
And then one day,  
a magic day he passed my way,  
and while we spoke of many things,  
fools and kings,  
this he said to me...  
The greatest thing  
you'll ever learn  
is just to love   
and be loved in   
return..."  
  
The crowd was in an uproar as the wall of flames came up and the Amethyst vanished, leaving Montmartre with new life forced into its lungs.

The next evening, Nightmares and Dreams was set to open with Diana and the Argentinean taking the leads and even Erin had a small part.  The show opened to astounding reviews.  The voices were still buzzing all over Paris when the sun peaked over the horizon the next morning, calling for everyone to see the latest work by Christian Andrews at the Moulin Rouge.

And all of this was going on while Christian and Diana were packing to return to New York.

They had risen early and started loading all of their possessions on the carriage that would take them to the train station shortly after the sun had risen.  They had to catch a train to Calais to depart by ship to New York the following day.  It was painful and sad as they packed again.  They were leaving all their friends once again but they knew their life could not be in Montmartre any more.  Montmartre was no place to raise a child.

Just as they were packing the last bag on the carriage, there were a few sounds of the Bohemian village awakening.  At eight in the morning, only a select few arose before the hour of noon in Montmartre.  Diana and Christian were about to tuck Erin into the carriage when Zidler and Toulouse came out of the Moulin Rouge.

"You didn't think we were going to let you sneak away again, did you?" Zidler spoke up as he moved forward to embrace the both of them.

"We weren't going to sneak away Harold.  We would have been in shortly," Diana responded as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Come with us, we have something for you before you go," Toulouse stated as he took Christian's hand and started dragging him towards the Moulin Rouge.

"Toulouse, we have a train to catch.  This can't be long," Christian tried protesting but quickly found it was useless as he was being pulled towards the unlit windmill with Diana walking behind with Harold as she carried Erin.

Toulouse stepped aside slightly and pushed Christian forward and then Harold led Diana to the pair of wooden doors.  Diana and Christian looked at each other, wondering what was going on or what they were getting ambushed with as Harold flung the doors to the Moulin Rouge open to the morning sun.  They walked into something that they would not expect at such an early hour – the Moulin Rouge filled with all their friends, giving them a send-off party.  The Andrews couple looked at all this and their hearts filled with pure joy and pure ache…joy to see how much they were loved and ache at having to leave their friends once again.

The Bohemians ushered Diana and Christian and little Erin to a table they had set up just for them.  Nearby, there was a table of pastries and coffee and juices, as this was a morning suare`.  The Bohemians had already set up a few things for them to eat while everyone started coming up to them individually, offering their good-byes and giving small gifts to their 'family members.'

The gathering went on for a few hours, only kept going by the Bohemians refusing to let Christian and Diana leave.  But eventually around the hour of noon, they could hold them no longer and they all followed their departing friends out to the carriage.  The gifts were loaded up and there was time for one final good-bye before Diana and Christian had to leave to catch their train.  Everyone went in turn one last time to say farewell, leaving Toulouse and Zidler for last.  When Toulouse came up, he hugged Diana and Erin first and then went to his best friend and hugged Christian tightly.

"You know you still owe me for bailing you out of jail…" Christian joked as he returned the hug.

Then it was Harold's turn.  He embraced Christian and then turned to Diana.  "Thank you once again.  I could never repay you for what you did but I wish I could," he told her as he broke the hug.

"The only repayment I need is for you to promise me that you will never let this happen again and you will wire me when you need help," Diana replied with a warm smile as she kissed him on the cheek when he silently agreed.  "We promise we will try to come back someday, believe me…"

All the good-byes were done and there was no longer any reason to stall.  Christian helped Diana and Erin into the carriage and then got in himself, closing the door behind him as it drove off to the train station of Paris.  The members of the Moulin Rouge stood in the street and watched the carriage until it could no longer be seen.

The next morning, Christian, Diana, and Erin boarded their ship to New York in Calais.  As the ship pulled away, they took one final look on the country that had done so much for their lives, knowing it would be sometime before they found their way back to the Bohemian Village.  Once the land had vanished from sight, they looked towards the setting sun and across the ocean to their home and picturing their soon entrance into New York Harbor.

FINITO

*******************************************************************************************************

_Well, I have come to the end of the third part of my __Midnight__ at the Moulin Rouge trilogy.  I am possibly considering writing a fourth part to this series.  Your reviews and comments will tell me if I should.  __I would also like to mention if you like my work to check out my other stuff found at http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=114650._

**~Elizabeth Bathory ~ ****September 17, 2002******

  
  



End file.
